lodovicacomellofandomcom-20200214-history
Ruggero Pasquarelli
Ruggero Pasquarelli, (born September 10, 1993) is an Italian actor, television host, musician and singer. He participated in the fourth season of the Italian version of the talent show, The X Factor in 2010. He is currently playing the character Federico in a recurring role on the Disney Channel Original Series, Violetta. Life and Career Ruggero was born in 1993 in Città Sant'Angelo, in the province of Pescara in the Abruzzo region in Italy. He has been singing and dancing since he was six years old. In 2004 he enrolled into an acting school. Later, he attended the Faculty of Social Sciences, Arts Escénicas specialty dedicated to Bertrand Spaventa located in the town of Città Sant'Angelo. Since 2009 he is part of the Angolan musical group 65013, which is the group with the masculine voices and with which some covers a few public concerts until 2010. He studied guitar, piano and singing moderno. In September 2010, he auditioned for the talent show The X Factor in Maionchi Mara, in the "Boys" category . In the program he had been able to sing songs such as "Tu vuo' fa' l'americano" by Renato Carosone, "You're the First, The Last, My Everything" by Barry White and songs from other artists like Alex Britti, Maroon 5 and Elton John. He qualified to the live shows, reaching sixth place and was eliminated in the tenth episode. When he got eliminated he sang "A me me piace 'o Blues" by Pino Daniele in the compilation entitled "X Factor 4 Compilation". Later, he also participated in various events such as "Natale del Comune" in Montesilvano. He was the host of the second edition of Social King, which aired on Rai 2 and Rai Gulp and Cartoon Magic, this time hosted with Ambra Lo Faro. He also performed as the main role of Tom in the two seasons of the television series in tour, along with Martina Russomanno and Arianna Costantin. He then also released an album of the series where Ruggero sings several songs. He was chosen to take part in the first season of the telenovela Violetta and then moved to Buenos Aires in March 2013 to play the role of Federico. On the 27th of October 2012, he met with fans of Violetta in a special Disney-organised event in Buenos Aires. The event consisted of a live performance and the screening of a brand new episode of Violetta. After that he signed autographs for his fans and answered some of their questions. Trivia *He and Lodovica Comello talk to each other in Italian on the set of Violetta most of the time, so no one knows what they are talking about. *He can play the guitar and the piano. *Jorge Blanco is his best friend on the set of Violetta. *He once went to Disneyland Paris with some of the other cast members from Violetta. *It took months for him to learn Spanish for the shooting of Violetta. *He participated in the European and End of World tour (Cierre Gira Mundial) of Violetta en Vivo. *He is not credited in the opening titles of Violetta *The name Ruggero means 'famous spear'. *He has a younger brother named Leonardo. *He and Martina made a pizza together for Candelaria's birthday. *His fans are called "Ruggeristas". *He's fluent in 3 languages; Italian, English and Spanish. *With 2 million likes on Facebook, he's the third most popular cast member of Violetta, after Lodovica Comello and Martina Stoessel. *He has a Peek-Stars account. *He, Jorge Blanco and Stephie Camarena went to see one of One Direction's Where We Are concerts in Buenos Aires. *He participated in the first part of the Violetta LIVE tour in 2015, but he left the tour after getting a role in the TV-show "Soy Luna".. *He will be returning for the next two seasons of Violetta . *He and Candelaria Molfese are dating. *On February 3, 2015, he released his first book "Mi Piace" (I Like It) in Italy. In December 2015, he released the Spanish version, called "Me Gusta", in Argentina and Uruguay. *He went to Magic Kingdom in Orlando, Florida with the cast of "Soy Luna" where he and Karol Sevilla sang "Alas". *He covered Marc Antony's "Vivir Mi Vida" with Agustín Bernasconi and Maxi Espindola. *He plays the role of Matteo in the Disney Channel Latin America TV show "Soy Luna". Gallery Category:Friends